


Falling in Love With You

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Bruce Banner Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner Feels, Dancing, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Like a river flows surely to the sea, some things are meant to be. You and Bruce are certainly one of them.Square Filled: “I can’t help falling in love with you” (Bruce Banner Bingo)





	Falling in Love With You

Bruce moved a hand to push his protective glasses back up to his face and chuckled when he felt your arms surrounding him not even a second after.

“It’s almost dinner time…” your nose rubbed on his skin.

Your boyfriend sighed, resting his head back on your shoulder.

“Honey…”

You shook your head and used your hands to pull his away from the equipment.

“Come on,” you stood in front of him, silently removing his lab coat before reaching out for his gaggles and kissing the tip of his nose. “Let’s go. You promised.”

He tried to protest but gave up not even two words later. He had, indeed, promised to be home for dinner, although that was a few days ago and he had missed that promise since them. So, he let you drag him out of the room and onto the elevator, and held your hand while entering the apartment you two shared in the Avengers’ Tower.

“Now,” you turned to him, and started unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off of his pants. “You go clean up, and I’ll finish making dinner. Okay?”

He almost chuckled at your instructional but playful tone and at the look you were giving him, almost as if you were explaining something complicated, whilst grinning at him and moving your gaze from your working fingers to his eyes.

“Okay.”

Before he could turn, you kissed the top of his nose again, and Bruce felt himself blushing. Sometimes, he was still surprised at how affectionate you were.

“You can go now.”

And he did, walking straight to the bathroom and showering, using the fancy shampoo you had bought him online and even conditioning, knowing you loved the smell of it and how it made his hair soft. He was just out, drying his hair, when the soft sound of a song reached his ears.

He followed it silently, and his ears quickly caught your voice singing along with the tune.

“…  _ would it be a sin,” _ you hummed to yourself, taking the glasses out of the cupboard while swaying along with the rhythm.  _ “If I can’t help falling in love with you?” _

The smile you gave him when gaze eyes met his made Bruce think you knew he was there all along, and when you put the things down on the kitchen isle to get him, his eyes instantly widened.

“Oh, no I won’t…”

“Yes, you will,” you interrupted him, pulling him slowly to the middle of the kitchen and putting your arms over his shoulders, scooping him close and laying your head to rest close to the crook of his neck.

“Y/N, I’m not a good dancer,” he hesitated.

“You are to me.”

_ Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes _ _  
_ _ Some things are meant to be _

Bruce closed his eyes, giving in to you, and holding you close. You two moved for long minutes, continuing to dance while the song repeated itself another two times.

“ _ Take my hand _ ,” you whispered in the last time, following the verse. “ _ Take my whole life too. _ ”

Honestly, when Bruce first saw you – the quirkiest SHIELD agent he’d ever met in his life – he never knew you would be so important to him, or that you’d be such a part of his life, or that he’d go as far as falling for you with all his heart and mind.

“ _ For I can’t help falling in love with you,” _ he tried to follow. It wasn’t bad. He wasn’t such a bad singer, right?

He felt you smiling against the skin of his neck, and when the song finally ended for good, either of you moved, just staying in each other’s arms until you pulled away.

“Let’s eat,” you decided. “I’m starving.”

Bruce followed you with a foolish smile, unable to tear his eyes from you while you two dined the simple spaghetti you’d put together while he showered.

Maybe some things were really meant to be.

  
  



End file.
